DaringDoo and the Temple Run
by MrE390
Summary: Its Daring-Doo going up aginst Temple Run do i ned to say more?
1. Chapter 1

Daring-Do and the Lost Ark

Chapter 1 You only get to live once so why sit around and do nothing and be no one when you could go out there and be anyone?~ Daring-Do

Daring-Do came back from the jungle and back to her house with the Doc waiting for her. "Doc I did not expect to see you hear." Said Daring-Doo as she set down her prize on a self that was right next to her bed.

"You miss our appointment Doo."

"Yeah." Daring-Do said as she looks at her calendar. "I was kind of busy."

"What happen to your wing?" Ask Doc as he was staring at Daring-Do.

"Oh this, it's just a scratch." Daring-Do said with a fake smile. The Doc sighed and Daring-Doo kind of let out a sigh of relief. "I'm fine Doc believe me. If I need any medical help you will be the first one that I will look for.

"Daring…you got no job, you go on these life threating adventures, and you are still three weeks behind on your medical bill!"

Daring-Do sighed as she lay on her bed, now feeling depress after that victory in the jungle. "What is it that you want from me Doc?" She asks with her face in her pillow.

"I want you to get a normal job, and stop visiting me once every three weeks."

"I thought it was more than that." Daring-Do smiled but Doc kept his serious face which made Daring-Do quit smiling. "What about you Doc, you are not even a real Doctor."

"I am a real Doctor I just got fired and don't forget that I am the only Doctor that is able to keep on fixing you up and only making you pay half of the cost."

Daring-Do rolled her eyes and look out her window. "This world is endless Doc; you should really get out more and just enjoy life."

"I will enjoy life when I save lives, not fixing you all the time."

"I got a lead on a new case, and it's in a developing country, they can use a doctor like you Doc."

"Thank you but no thanks you know how I feel about traveling." Daring-Do gave Doc a smiled that made him kind of nervous as she got off of her bed and started to walk over to the doctor. "What are you doing Do?" He asks as he kept on backing up till he was corner by the wall.

"I am going to introduce you to the Mile High Club Doc." Daring-Do said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2 One Trick Pony

Chapter 2 One Trick Pony

You might not know this but everyone has a purpose on this planet, you might not know what it is, but every pony has a meaning in life~Doc

"ARE YOU SURE YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING!" Doc shouted at the top of his lungs as for he was on top of an airplane, one that Daring-Doo had made herself.

"ITS OK DOC DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT!" Daring-Doo shouted back as she kept on flying in the jungle.

"I DON'T THINK YOU EVEN HAVE A LICENSE TO DRIVE THIS THING!" Shouted Doc.

"ITS NOT DRIVING ITS FLYING!" As Daring-Doo flew just a little bit more, the engine inside of the airplane blew up and smoke started to come out. "Don't worry Doc everything is ok, I have a backup engine just in case this ever happen to me." Daring-Doo said with a smile as for there was another explosion.

"Would that be the backup engine you just mention?" Doc said with a sigh.

"Uh…Everything is ok…I did this before…just try not to panic Doc…you like to panic a lot…I'm out."

"You're what!"

"Jump Doc!" Without notice Daring-Doo leap out of the airplane with Doc still on top of it. Still a little bit injure of her broken wing Daring can still fly in the air, but Doc did not jump as the plane lost sight in the woods and ended up exploding. "DOC!" Daring shouted as she swoops down to see if her friend was still alive.

Daring found Doc's parachute bag, it was burn up and still a little bit on fire, even the strongest of ponies cry and for Daring it was no exception as she whelp for the loss of her friend. "That was why I hate flying." Daring did not look around as for she thought she was only imagining that her friend was still alive. "I don't watch movies but I would think this would be the part when the mare will find out that her friend is not dead…be overwhelm with joy and give him a giant kiss."

Daring-Doo look up to see that Doc was stuck in a tree, joy over whelm her as she rush in to give him a hug, then later a punch in the face. "Nice try Doc but I still would never get in the say haystack with you."


	3. Chapter 3 The Adventure

Chapter 3 The adventure

Every day is a new day to explore, so why are sitting at home wasting time, you only live once~ Daring-Doo

Daring-Doo and the Doc walk through the forest until there was an open. A lot of brown and black pony's where there are zebras; Doc was exited but Doo told Doc to stay hidden. "What's going on Doo? As Doc.

"I know this is your first time away from the T.V. Doc but some of these ponies are not like the ones that you see on the T.V."

"You really don't think that these ponies are going to murder us do you?"

"I just don't want to take a lot of chances Doc." There was a rustle in a bush right across from them, as they turn to take a look at what was coming out of the bush; it was a white cat, the same white cat where Daring-Doo got her broken wing from. "I can't believe it!" Daring-Doo shouted just under her breath.

"What…it's a cat?"

"Not an ordinary cat Doc…that cat in the same jungle that I got my broken wing from."

One of the zebras notice the tow pony's and walk over to them. "What are two ponies like yourself doing in here, you don't belong here."

"I'm sorry sir I just heard that there was a temple around here."

"The temple is off limits Daring-Doo!" The zebra and Daring-Doo stared at each other, then the rest of the clan started to gather around and then Doc started to understand why Daring-Doo said that some of these ponies might be dangerous after all but they were surrounded with no chance of an escape. "AH DARING-DOO ITS BEEN SO LONG!"

"Nice to see you again Borin!" the two gave each other a hug and the rest of the clan gathered around them.

Doc was surprise as he saw the friendship that was being passed along but then one pony stabs him with a staff. "Borin we got a trespasser."

Everyone in that clan turns around to face Doc and got in a fighting position, Daring had to calm them all down. "It's all right every pony he is with me." Daring-Doo looks back at Borin and in a soft voice she said. "We got a lot of catching up to do." Borin smiled at Daring and threw her on his back and walk off to his tent and close the door.

"Uh…Daring….im still a little scared of this place." Doc said as the rest of the clan stilled started at the Doc, then he notice one of the small ones started to cough.


	4. Chapter 4 Hero

Chapter 4 Hero

Would you rather have a hero to protect you, or would you rather be the hero?~ Daring-Doo

"You are out of your mind Drin-Doo, you can't possible take on that temple all by yourself, nothing ever came out of there alive, and those who did come out of there had to run as fast and as long as they possibly can but somehow no one have been able to beat that temple Daring-Doo." Said Borin as Daring-Doo told him her plan.

"I am quite aware of that Borin that's why I need help."

"What kind of help can I possibly offer to you?"

"I need a helicopter Borin, everyone who went into that temple went inside alone. I like to work alone believe me, you know how I work but I am not stupid. I will go into the temple alone that much is true, but if these creatures are true then I need an escape route."

"We don't have a helicopter Doo, you are on your own if you truly want to risk your own life for an object."

Daring-Doo just smiled at the insult and said, "it's not just an object Borin." She gave him a kiss on his cheek and said. "It's the thrust for…adventure, that need of satisfaction at the end, that thrilling joy when you are moving so fast that you can't stop, the pleasure at the end and you look back on a job well done and being so wet because you never move that fast in your life before. You know what I am talking about right Borin?"

Borin was lost at words which made Daring-Doo smiled as she head on out of her tent to see the whole town standing in a line all waiting for Doc. As Doc spotted Daring he called her over to him. "Thanks Doo…everypony here needed my help, I don't know where there doctor learn his medicine skills but he is learning fast being my assistant, so what's the plan?"

Daring-Doo was kind of nervous about the whole thing as she looks at the direction where the temple is locates at. "If I just walk over there it should be nighttime so that many if there is anything inside that temple it should be asleep and I should be able to make a good clean getaway."

"Sounds nice Doo, and this time instead of fixing your wound by yourself since I am right here just come to me will you?" Doc moaned at the end.

Daring-Doo smiled and said. "You are the only colt I would let you touch me any part of my body in a non-sexual way."

"I will take that as a complement, all right go on ahead I know I won't be able to stop you, just watch yourself out there your wing is still broken."

"Don't worry about me Doc, how hard can it be?" Daring-Doo said with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5 If Tody was your Last Day

Chapter 5 If Today was your last day

If I just told you that today was going to be your last day to live on this planet and tomorrow you will die, what will you do?~Doc

Daring-Doo found her way to the temple of doom, so they called it anyway. Something about this temple was puzzling Daring, the door was left wide open, there were no traps, it was just a simple snatched and grab. The question that Daring-Doo was asking herself was that if it was so easy taking the statue, how come no other explores where able to take it for themselves? Daring-Doo did not like what she was facing against as she walk deeper into the temple.

She found a bottom floor of the Temple with light coming from the entrance. "There shouldn't be any light in this place." Daring-Doo told herself as she floated her way down to the bottom instead of walking. With her bad wing it hurt a little bit but nothing she can't handle. As she made her way through the entrance it was like a giant pool. And in the middle of the pool was the statue. As Daring came closer she notice all of the skulls, must have been the other explores that came here she told herself as she came closer to her prizes.

Once she was facing the statue, something told her to look around more carefully. All of these explores had died, and it was really easy reaching the statue, if she takes the statue will the door close before she will get a chance to escape? There is some kind of a trick, there always is. "This is too easy; I don't like easy…if something is too easy it make me nervous."

Daring tail lightly brush against her whip, she complete forgot she had a whip; it was a gift from the Doc. With a smile Daring came up with an idea. She grabs her whip and tied it around the statue, trying not to move it to trigger any kinds of traps. With the statue tied to the whip, Daring walk back to the entrance of the cave and jerk the statue toward her. She caught it with her hat and places it on her head. "Pure gold…and still no traps. Maybe all of the other explores had set all of them already." With that theory Daring turned around and bump into something, as she look she saw the most ugly creature she ever seen in her life…a monkey with a naked skull on its head but fur on its body and claws where about three times to long.

"You are the trap I see." With a smile Daring-Doo quietly back up as she look around more of these monkeys where starting to appear. "Now I see the danger in this place…I been in worst, remember the sand pit trap Daring…much worst." One of the monkeys chases after her and she deflected his attack by her whip, then two came at a time, then three, then four. The monkeys just kept on coming after her until she was finally trap. With her last breath Daring-Doo back kick a monkey in its head which made him flinch a little giving Daring enough time to high tale her way out of that place, the chase was on as she look behind her to see the monkeys starting to chase her.


	6. Chapter 6 The Run

Chapter 6 The Run

It was easy for Daring-Doo to escape out of the temple, but as she look back she notice that the weird monkeys were still chasing her. If she could fly she would have done that by now, but her broken wing still prevented her from doing so. As she kept on running, she also notice a few more things, the path that led to the temple seemed to be endless and somehow there are fir traps, trees that she have to slide under, and giant gaps that she would had remember if it was there when she walk into the temple.

Over at the jungle, Doc had finished treating every patient there was. And his assistant had learned much about healing others. "Mr. Borin." Ask Doc as he found there leader. "This…temple that Daring is supposed to be in…just how dangerous is it supposes to be?"

"Not a single explore had escape from that place alive."

"That never stop Daring before, a lot of things that she explores, if an explore had been there before her, and escape then she would not return home with the artifact."

"I know how stubborn Daring-Doo can be Doc, but this temple is different than the most temples that she may have encountered."

"Explain."

"There is no traps in grabbing the artifact, but as soon as you do these…monkeys…with skeletons heads will appear, and they will chase you…almost anyone can out run them, but as you exist the temple, the road seems to be…endless."

"Endless?"

"Almost like an allusion of some kind. You will be running, and running, and running but the road will never end."

"How do you beat it?"

"You don't, that is why no one had come out of that temple alive Doc, no one can out run something that is endless, at some point your legs are going to get tired, you are going to slow down, and then the monkeys will get you because they seem never to run out of breath doc."

"You did tell all of this to Daring before she ran off did you not?"

"I try but she won't listen."

"Typical Daring…is there anything that we can do Borin?"

"There is this one thing Doc… but I am not too sure if it will work or not."


	7. Chapter 7 You will be lost without me

Chapter 7 You be lost without me

My most trusted friend of all time is my compass ~Daring Doo

Daring Doo kept on running, she ran, and ran, and ran, until she can't run anymore, and then she runs some more. It seems that every time Daring turns the coroner that the road just keeps getting longer and longer, there is no end, how do you out run something that never ends? Daring took a quick look back to see if the monkeys where still chasing after her, they were. It did not seem as if they were getting tired at all from all of this running Daring wish that she could just fly away from this all but at last her wing was still broken.

Borin and Doc was in a helicopter when they saw Daring Doo. "There she is!" Doc pointed out. Borin flew down closer to Daring at the same time avoiding trees that would come up from the ground to block there way. "Daring!" Shouted Doc, "Drop the statue! It's that the monkeys want, not the you!"

Daring gulp as she lift up her hat and took a last look at the statue, Doc is right, it's this that they want, not her. Daring drop the statue then jump for the helicopter, Doc caught her by a hoof and pulled her up. "I…I…I never lost my artifact before." Daring said out of breath.

Doc laughed. "First time for everything Daring, just be glad that you also had never lost a life as well, count that as a win, plus you are the first pony ever to survive the Temple Run, how does that make you feel?"

Daring took a look at the ground where she left the statue behind, she could see the monkeys walking back to their temple and with a sigh Daring said. "Not bad Doc…but I still lost it."

Borin was laughing as he was flying the helicopter. "Do you want your statue?"

"Yes."

"Use that whip of yours Daring, take it out of their hands and then we can get out of here."

Daring smiled and did just that, she use her whip to grab the statue then pull it back to her nice and safely. She took one last look at the monkeys to see that they were mad but they couldn't do anything about it because they were stuck on the ground. "I love it when a plan comes together." Daring said as she took a look at her prize.

"Plan?" Doc repeated. "What Plan Daring, you just went in there grab it then ran like crazy."

"That was the plan Doc, you are learning quickly." Doc shook his head as all of three of them flew home.


End file.
